Mackenzie Michaelson
by ChristinaAguileraFan
Summary: Fifteen years after what happened in New Orleans, Haley had twins; Mackenzie and Erik. Haley left them and Klaus is more focused on his life with Caroline. Mackenzie appreciates her Uncle Elijah for taking care of her and her brother but all she truly wants is a relationship with her father even if it doesn't seem like it. After fifteen years can she get that?
1. Introduction

**Summary: Klaus got Haley pregnant and they had twins. Mackenzie and Erik. Things happened and now Mackenzie and Erik are sixteen and live with their Uncle Elijah. They have strained relationships with Klaus. Will things get better?**

**Warning: This is not for Elena lovers. Bamon and Klaroline are supported through this story!**

**I picture Mackenzie as Emma Watson.**

**Mackenzie Michaelson **

**INTRODUCTION **

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DAIRES!**

I will never say I had it easy because I didn't. Not only was I the daughter of the worlds most feared man I was only a teenager. Sure I had a smart mouth but still it wasn't easy for me.

So where do I start? Oh yeah well basically my mother, who I never met, well at least I don't remember her gave birth to myself and my little twin brother, Erik. Soon after our birth she was gone and my father, Klaus and Uncle Elijah took care of me with the help of my Aunt Bekah and Uncle Kol who returned from the dead even though I was never told that story.

Anyways eventually my fathers long lost love, Caroline came to him when Erik and I were three. He was head over heels and immediately went to her every need in life leaving Erik and I with my Uncle Elijah.

I know ass whole..

To say the least my father and I had a strained relationship. Anyways now here I was fifteen years old and a sophomore at, Mystic Falls High School. We had moved back here from New Orleans when I was younger. Apparently Caroline wanted her life to start with my father where she grew up or whatever the case was.

I have dirty blonde, hair almost brownish it looked at some times; it went a little past my shoulders and into my back. My eyes were a piercing brown color. I have three ears piercings in each ear and want another one which I hope to get soon. I stand at 5'4 but I am still kind of the short one in my family. Besides my brother I have three half siblings due to Klaus being with Caroline. Jason, Mason and Amelia. I love them to pieces.

My best friend is Kylie Salvatore. From what I understand our friendship has mellowed out the hate between our family in some small way. Small but at least they weren't down each others throats all of the time.

Kylie and I did basically everything together. We were both on the student council at school together. We both did sports and were very athletic with Field Hockey, Basketball and Softball.

Besides having my family I had the best boyfriend in the world, Aj.

So here I was. Living my complicated life as the eldest of Klaus Michaelson. In some way I longed to get to know my father and in other ways I wanted to punish him for the abandonment he made my brother and I feel. Erik and I would never admit this to anyone's face but we still felt it.

I am Mackenzie Michaelson and this is my story.

**Thanks for reading the introduction. My first story for Vampire Diaries. Let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Next Time

**Summary: Klaus got Haley pregnant and they had twins. Mackenzie and Erik. Things happened and now Mackenzie and Erik are sixteen and live with their Uncle Elijah. They have strained relationships with Klaus. Will things get better?**

**Warning: This is not for Elena lovers. Bamon and Klaroline are supported through this story!**

**Mackenzie Michaelson **

**Chapter 1~ Next Time**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DAIRES!**

Of course it had to rain today. Ruining my plans for the day. Instead of having the first game of the Field Hockey season it was canceled and their was no practice. Well, on the bright side of that at least I had some time to work on my Chemistry project. Shit. I didn't even know what is was about.

"Michaelson!" My head snapped up from my cell phone screen. Mr. Craitmen had a thing for calling students by their last name. "What are you doing?"

"Texting."

"Why are you texting in my class."

"Because my Coach just sent out a message that our game is canceled and no practice. As co-captain I have to send the message to everyone." It was true so I couldn't really be faulted for anything.

"Carry on then," I rolled my eyes and sent out my text before putting my phone in my Michael Kors bag. Throughout the rest of class I could hear it vibrate but I didn't even bother to check it until we had a few minutes left.

It was just a whole bunch of okay's from my team. Usually my best friend, Kylie did this since she was captain but her phone had been taken away for a week since she decided to mouth of to her dad. I was glad she would get it back today.

I was one of the first people out of class when the bell rang and I went straight to last period. Ugh, Trigonometry. At least I had Kylie in this class so it wouldn't be boring.

"No game or practice today," I told Kylie sitting next to her in the back of the classroom. In all honesty we talked all through class usually and texted.

"I know. I had study hall last period and Amanda told me."

"Aren't you so glad that you are off punishment this weekend?" I asked her with a smile.

"Yes," my smile became even bigger when Kylie threw her head back. "Dad is picking me up from school today and all I want is my freaking phone. Speaking of can I use yours to text him?" I nodded and handed over my phone. Galaxy III. I loved it.

"Thanks," Kylie spoke placing my phone on the desk.

"What is the Chemistry project?" I asked. We were in the same class so I was sure she would know.

"I don't know something with Ice. I left my packet at home but I will text you later."

I nodded before starting the packet my teacher handed out. I absolutely hated everything about math. It was literally my worst subject. My Uncle Elijah always kept me on my feet with the subject. I wondered what he would do if I ever started failing. He would probably pull me out of sports and clubs until I got my shit together.

For Uncle Elijah the education of my brother and I was the most important thing right next to family of course.

I handed the packet in once I was finished and started on some of the weekend homework I had.

I really hated having homework over the weekend. It was bullshit. I had gotten through some of in lunch at least. Kylie and I were the last one's out of Calculus considering we were too busy chatting to care.

"So since I will be ungrounded in couple of minutes what are we doing tonight?"

I shrugged. "I don't care. Whatever it is I hope it's fun."

"I will text you tonight. I have to go get my textbooks from my locker." I waved and watched her walk off before heading to the exit. I smirked seeing my brother. I caught up with him and walked next to him.

"Well while I am home and relaxing your the one who is going to be all dirty in football practice."

"Shut up Mackenzie," Erik glared towards me before walking through the boys locker room. I smirked and went outside going straight to Uncle Elijah's car. I waved to Kylie before getting inside Uncle Elijah's car.

"How was school today?"

"Boring as usual."

"Do you have work to do?"

"A little bit. I already started working on it though." I wanted to be able to leave the house tonight and come back with no work so I would do everything as soon as I got home.

It was quiet for a bit and I knew that Uncle Elijah wanted to ask me something but probably just wasn't sure if it was the right time. I sighed sitting back in my seat.

"Just ask me."

"Excuse me?"

"You want to ask me something but you aren't sure if you should. Just ask already. The silence is annoying."

"Have you spoken to your father."

"Nope." I made sure to pop the P.

"You should call him."

"I don't want to."

"Mackenzie." There was a small warning in his voice.

"What? It isn't like he is going to answer if I call anyways."

"Your father loves you."

I said nothing. I had a very strained relationship with my father. It wasn't just me though. Erik wasn't really close to our father either. We were lucky if we saw him once a month. Besides holidays we only saw him sometimes. He had another family to worry about.

That was the end of the conversation until we arrived home. I went straight to my room and started on the rest of my homework. It took me about an hour to finish. As if right on cue my phone started buzzing as I put everything away that I had out on my desk.

Mom said I can do whatever this weekend since I am off punishment.-Kylie.

I smirked.

What do you want to do?-Mackenzie.

Sleepover at my Mom's house tonight?-Kylie.

I smirked. Yes. I could get the hell out of here. I went to Uncle Elijah's office where I knew he would be and entered since the door was open. Before I could even open my mouth to ask anything he was already talking.

"Yes. I will take you Kylie's house as soon as you have your stuff packed."

It amazed me how he did that.

I will be there in about ten minutes.-Mackenzie.

**Let me know what you think. There will be no Klaus and Haley love relationship in this story. Klaroline & Bamon are supported. **

**Please review, alert & favorite!**


	3. Chapter 2: This Sucks

**Summary: Klaus got Haley pregnant and they had twins. Mackenzie and Erik. Things happened and now Mackenzie and Erik are sixteen and live with their Uncle Elijah. They have strained relationships with Klaus. Will things get better?**

**Warning: This is not for Elena lovers. Bamon and Klaroline are supported through this story!**

**Guest- Thank you so much for being the first person to review I really do appreciate it! **

**bookfreak345- Thanks for the review, here is your update! :)**

**KleoCullen- Thank you for reviewing and I am glad that you enjoyed your first VD fic.**

**Wolffern85- Here's more and thank you for liking it so far! :)**

**Mackenzie Michaelson **

**Chapter 2~ This Sucks**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DAIRES!**

"Whoo hoo! Go MACKENZIE!"

I chose to ignore my Uncle Kol as he literally made a fool of himself hooping and hollering while I played my field hockey game.

Just a few more steps...few more seconds..and _goal!_

That was the game. It was over and we had won our first game of the season.

5-2.

I was grasped in quick hug by my team. They were just as happy as I was. This was great. Now all I wanted to do was eat and then get some rest. After congratulating the other team our coach said a few words to us.

"Nice job ladies. We can definitely go far if you keep playing the way you did today. Practice tomorrow from 12 to 2. Go get some rest and be ready to work tomorrow."

Internally I was groaning even though I knew we would most likely end up having practice didn't mean that I was happy about it.

"Congratulations. That last goal was impressive."

"Thank you Uncle Elijah."

"Your welcome. Can we go now?" I wondered.

"Afraid not. Your brother has about fifteen minutes of practice now so we will wait in the car for him."

Ugh.

So that's exactly what Uncle Kol, Uncle Elijah and I did. Wait for my brother to come from his practice. I glared at him when he entered the car.

"Took you long enough."

"Shut up Mackenzie."

"You shut up."

"Enough. You both can bicker another time." What would have became an argument was immediately silenced and put to rest.

"You coming to my game tomorrow?" Erik asked when we were literally two minutes away from our house.

"What time does it start? I have practice from 12 to 2."

"Starts at two."

I shrugged. Usually after weekend practices I was with Kylie but if she wanted to go I didn't care.

"Kylie and I might show up. If we do end up going you better get a touchdown."

"Just for you."

I stuck my tongue out him. I always found it hilarious how one minute we could be arguing down one another throats and another minute we could be joking around as if we never argued in the first place.

Once Uncle Elijah stopped the car I grabbed my stuff and raced into the house. I needed a good nice long shower.

This was one of the moments where I was glad I had my own bathroom because I could stay in the shower as long as I wanted, and that is exactly what I did. I was in the shower for about a good forty-five minutes. I didn't even wanna get out but I had homework to do and I wasn't going to prolong it for too long.

"MACKENZIE COME DOWNSTAIRS!"

Dammit. I couldn't even have five minutes to myself to freshen up. Nope, instead I was rushing to get on a pair of shorts and a tank top and but my wet messy hair into a bun.

"You have water dripping from your hair," Erik spoke as I came out of my room.

"No duh you idiot." My brother could really state the obvious sometimes. I kept going downstairs and went into the living room.

A familiar back was turned towards the fire place. I watched as the person turned around and tried to contain my frown.

"Evening love."

"What are you doing here?" I really couldn't help asking the question. Suddenly I was really annoyed with Erik. He could have told me _he_ was here. I would have stayed upstairs in my room and did my homework.

"Is that the welcome you give now?"

"Hi dad," my voice was dull with no type of emotion. At all. Actually it was full of sarcasm. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a father come to check up on his children?"

_A father can but considering you don't act like one to Erik or myself I don't know why your here._

I bit my tongue to hold my smart ass comment. Usually I would have probably let them just come out but I was sure Uncle Elijah was listening and I knew he would not hesitate to ground me. I liked being able to get out of the house and enjoy my weekends.

"I guess so."

"I heard you won your first game scoring 3 goals. Good job love."

"Thanks. It was a team effort and it was 2, actually."

"Well it seems Kol does not know what he is talking about."

"What else is new." I truly did love my Uncle Kol but he really did need to start paying attention more. It would benefit him in so many ways. He would get his facts straight.

"You know love I really don't appreciate the attitude."

"Well then I am going back upstairs. I have had a long day." I turned around and jumped back when he appeared in front of me with a small smirk on his face.

"I am not finished talking to you yet."

"Well what is else was there to say?"

"Caroline wants to spend time with you and Erik after all we all are family," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Why would she want to see me when she and dad had created there own family. Three kids now or maybe it was four. "So next weekend you and Erik will be with me."

"I have a game next weekend so I guess we will have to reschedule."

"Yeah me too actually and it's an away game." Oh now the little brother wants to come downstairs and join in on the conversation. Isn't that just lovely.

"Nonsense. I will take you both over in the afternoon, considering I know you will both be back home by five." Uncle Elijah, always the peace maker. It was beginning to become sickening. "They will be there."

"Excellent. I will go tell Caroline the good news."

"Yeah go tell her the good news," I mumbled knowing damn well that everyone in that room could hear me.

Erik smirked while Uncle Elijah sent a warning glance my way which I choose to ignore. I gave dad a fake peppy smile since he was glaring at me. "See you next week daddy."

**Thanks for reading everyone! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and wanted to thank you all for the alerts, favorites and everything. (:**


	4. Chapter 3: Dr Seuss

**Summary: Klaus got Haley pregnant and they had twins. Mackenzie and Erik. Things happened and now Mackenzie and Erik are sixteen and live with their Uncle Elijah. They have strained relationships with Klaus. Will things get better?**

**Warning: This is not for Elena lovers. Bamon and Klaroline are supported through this story!**

**Guest- Glad that you enjoyed the chapter! :) Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**bookfreak345- Thank you for your review and I am glad you are loving the story! :)**

**KleoCullen-Thank you so much for reviewing again and yeah by the end of this I want the reader to see the relationship between Klaus grow with Mackenzie & Erik. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! :)**

**Mackenzie Michaelson **

**Chapter 3 ~ Dr. Seuss **

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DAIRES!**

"Alright guys. It is good to see you all again."

"You saw us last week," I commented looking at Mrs. Greene the Student Council adviser. My brother and I were both class officer.. I was President and he was Treasure. Math was his thing so counting money was a perfect job for him.

"Way to state the obvious Kenzie." Kylie smirked at me. She was here too considering she was the Vice President.

Since school had started this was about our third week in and Homecoming was the like the third or second week of October so we had to get moving. Unfortunately we couldn't officially start until the freshman officers were chosen.

"Well this is going to be a quick early morning meeting." Stated Mrs. Greene. "We need to pick what we are doing for spirit week and every class needs to pick their floats for the homecoming parade." Instead of having a dance we had a parade around Mystic Falls and then Varsity Football had a game. It was actually really fun to participate in.

"Well Thursday is class color and Friday is Pep Rally school spirit. Also we will be putting the nominations out for homecoming King and Queen today, Prince and Princess, Lord and Lady, and finally Duke and Duchess. Every grade has someone." I played temple run on my phone knowing she was explaining how this worked to the freshman.

I kind of felt bad for the Freshman when I thought about it. Senior always picked their class color and they usually always got the crappy floats.

"What is the theme this year?" I wondered aloud.

"Dr. Seuss."

I smirked. I wanted The Cat In The Hat so that Kylie and I could go as Thing 1 and Thing 2. We gave each other a knowing grin. Oh yeah.

"The Cat in the Hat." Called Seniors quickly. Of course they already knew what they wanted. They got to pick the themes anyways.

"Fuck them," I mouthed to Kylie who chuckled and nodded her head.

"Green Eggs And Ham!" Juniors spoke.

"The Grinch!" I yelled. Oh yeah, definitely wanted that. I stuck my tongue out at Erik when I saw the sideways glance he was giving towards me. I noticed the nervous look on some of the freshman face. Oh yeah, I know that look. You never know what the Seniors are going to do. Damn, I feel bad for them.

"We give the freshman Fox in Socks."

I bit my lip. Damn I couldn't even remember that book. Oh well. Last year we had Pixar Movies and the Seniors gave us Up. We carried around balloons and stuff and we were the first freshman class to ever win. Our adviser wanted to keep up considering we could be the class to win all four years.

Mrs. Greene wrote down and everything and smiled. "Alright. Now class color day is always the same usually Seniors have Black, Juniors Red, Sophomores White and Seniors choose for Freshman."

"Violet."Damn, I could already tell the seniors had really thought this out.

"Alright. Now we have to decide the other three things to do. You all put in votes today and the top three were Nerd Day, Twin Day and Character Day."

"So it's settled?" Grace asked.

"Pretty much. See you all next week and start meeting for your floats. You have about four to five weeks." Mrs. Greene sighed. "Something like that."

I watched as, Grace our class secretary literally ran out of the classroom. I looked towards Kylie considering Grace was here sister. They were only ten months apart though. Uncle Damn and Aunt Bonnie had really got it on in those months.

"Why is she in such a rush." I asked.

"She probably wants to tell all of her cheerleading friends the theme or whatever."

"You sound annoyed."

"Grace is so annoying. Not only did she eat the cream cheese bagel I had made for breakfast she went in my closet and took my boots even though she tells me all the time I have no sense of style."

I chuckled to myself. "Yeah, that sounds like Grace."

Considering our Student Council meetings were early mornings once a week people were just starting to arrive to school. Kylie and I started up the stairs where our lockers were.

I didn't really even need to go to mines so I just went to Kylie's with her. "So what are we doing this weekend?"

I frowned. "Well I am being sentenced to spend Saturday and Sunday with my father and his wife."

Kylie chuckled. "You know Caroline really isn't that bad. Once you get to know her I think that you will actually like her."

"Your just saying that because she is your god mother."

"No. She really isn't bad." Kylie opened her locker and grabbed a book out of it before slamming it shut. "So when exactly are you going over there?"

"Well we have a game Saturday and so does Erik but his is away so Uncle Elijah is going to wait for him to get back and then we have to go home and pack and then we got over to _their _house."

And by _their, _I meant my father and Caroline.

"Well good luck with that. Now that I think about it mom is shipping us all off to dad's house this weekend." Kylie said with a frown.

I bit my lip. "How are things with you and your family right now?"

"Tense and I am not afraid to say that I am taking mom's side on things. Grace is refusing to get involved and investing herself in cheerleading and shit. No one really told Autumn what's going on but we all know she is smart enough to figure it out and then Mason is just in the bliss of being a two year old."

I really felt for Kylie. I was sure by now that most of the people close with Aunt Bonnie knew what was going on. That little piece of trash, Elena Gilbert had ruined her marriage. Even though Uncle Damon wasn't innocent either it was easier for me to shift the blame to Elena seeing as from what I heard she was just playing with Uncle Damon's emotions.

"Enough dad talk," I spoke at once and Kylie nodded her head.

"Yeah, well there is your boo so I will see you later."

I followed Kylie's eyesight. Anthony James Smith. Or as everyone called him Aj considering he was named after his dad. The best boyfriend in the world. As soon as Aj's eyes locked with mines I started running towards him and a few seconds later my legs were locked around his waist and he was holding me up as I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you so fucking much," I breathed.

I could feel him laughing as I shook a bit before I moved my face to look into his beautiful brown eyes.

"I missed you too babe." The minute those words were out of his mouth my lips leaned down to touch his. As you would think a full make out session was started in the middle of the hallway. Not like either of us cared.

"MICHAELSON!"

_FUCK._

I looked over Aj's shoulder to Mr. Craitmen. What the fuck did he want now?

"You and your little boyfriend best move out of my hallway before I give you both detention." Ugh, he is so irritating and really knows how to kill the mood. Well at least I only had to deal with him this year and then I would probably never even speak to him again.

"If I wasn't so focused on getting to every field hockey practice I wouldn't care." I spoke to only Aj could hear me but all he did was laugh as he set me on my feet.

His hand grasped in mine as we walked down the hallway together. I turned my head back around and saw that Craitmen was looking at us with a satisfied smirk so I stuck my tongue out at him. I would have given him the finger but today was one of those days where I actually didn't want to get written up.

"You know you are just about one of the only people I know that goes on vacation the beginning of the school year for like two weeks." I spoke grinning at Aj, it felt good to have my boyfriend back.

"It was a week and a half, what can I say. Mom booked the trip and I was game." Aj commented. "I missed you though."

"Really," I stopped and stepped in front of him wrapping my arms around his neck. We were in a secluded part of the school now. Well not really secluded but I we couldn't see any teachers and there were only a few students that walked by. "How much did you miss me?"

Since Aj was way taller then me standing at a 6'1 he leaned down and pecked my lips softly. "So much. Now let's go to first period."

"You have so much work to catch up on."

"Are you serious."

"Yup," I made sure to pop the P. It was true. First period we have English10 Honors and we always did work in that class. So Aj was screwed considering he had that and all of his other classes to catch up work in. "You should have asked for your work before you left stupid."

"I did."

I gave him a look saying that I did not believe him.

"In Trig, History and Chemistry."

"Don't you think you should have gotten your work from all your classes."

"Hell no. What's a vacation if your doing work the whole time. The work I got was enough to drive me insane."

"Did you do it all?"

"Finished it last night. And you are one to judge on the whole..doing you work. Last time I checked you didn't start any of your summer assignments until you got your schedule which was like two weeks before school even started."

I shrugged my shoulders. I still go the work done so it didn't matter when I started.

"Ah. Mr. Smith good to have you back." Mrs. Cooper spoke as Aj and I entered the class. I gave him a smile before going to my seat in the back while he talked to Mrs. Cooper about all the work he had to make up.

Sucks for him.

"Well, I see someone is happy to have their man back."

"Shut up Kylie."

"Just do me a favor and keep the eye ogling to a minimum. I don't want to throw up." I picked up an eraser that sat on the desk and threw it at her.

"Fuck you Kenzie."

"No thanks I got a boyfriend." I couldn't help but grin at my response.

My man was back. Ha ha ha. Bitches!

**Thank you everyone for all of the support you have been given to this story! I really do appreciate it, so much! **


	5. Chapter 4: Family Weekend

**Summary: Klaus got Haley pregnant and they had twins. Mackenzie and Erik. Things happened and now Mackenzie and Erik are sixteen and live with their Uncle Elijah. They have strained relationships with Klaus. Will things get better?**

**Warning: This is not for Elena lovers. Bamon and Klaroline are supported through this story!**

**bookfreak345- Here is your update! Thank you so much for reviewing I really do appreciate it!**

**KleoCullen- I completely agree I hate Elena as well and I don't like the way she toys with Stefan/Damon's feeling and the doppleganger plot is just getting old in general so I am only watching The Originals at the moment. Sorry for my little rant but thank you so much for reviewing! :)**

**Mackenzie Michaelson **

**Chapter 4 ~ Family Weekend **

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DAIRES!**

"This is a cruel and unusual punishment." I complained from the backseat of my Uncle Elijah's car. This was ridiculous.

I didn't think it was fair that Erik and I were being sentenced to stay with our father when we had way better things to do. I could be with Aj right now.

"For once I agree with the sister. Couldn't this wait or something?" Erik spoke and I gave him a grin. For once we could actually agree on something. "I mean I can understand going over there for dinner or something but staying the whole night, I have better things to do."

"Such as..." Uncle Elijah trailed.

"Study for my Trigonometry test," Erik responded back quickly.

I bit my lip. I didn't know we had a test in trig.

"You can study when you come home tomorrow. I am picking you two up around four."

"You wouldn't have to pick us up at all if you weren't making us go." I mumbled my words even though I was positive that everyone in the car could hear me.

Dammit. Where was Uncle Kol when I needed him. Probably out flirting with some girl.

"Mackenzie, you better be on your best behavior. I mean it. Your father and Caroline want to spend time with the both of you and you will be pleasant."

"So basically I will stay locked up in whatever guest bedroom that I am assigned to."

"You have a room there Mackenzie."

"That's not my room. It is not my home therefor I do not consider it my room. My room is at _our_ home and I can't wait to go back there." After my statement the conversation was basically just put to rest, fine by me.

Mystic Falls had lots of nice homes. And then there were the extravagant ones.

My fathers house was one of the extravagant ones.

As soon as Uncle Elijah stopped the car I twirled a piece of my hair that was wet at the bottom and sighed.

"Your hair is wet," Erik observed.

"Well that is what happens when you fall and your hair ends up getting a mud stain in it at the bottom."

"Your always falling when your doing sports. Damn Kenzie you are eventually going to end up injured."

I shrugged my shoulders. We would cross that bridge if we got to it.

"Alright. Out you to go." I grabbed my backpack which I had packed with my stuff and got out of the car walking up to the front door. Before anyone could even knock the door was flung open and arms were flung around me.

_Caroline_.

I heard a small laugh and knew it was Erik. This was not funny. Not at all. I had no idea why in the world she was hugging me. I hope she wasn't expecting me to hug her back.

I let out a small sigh of relief as soon as she let me go.

"Mackenzie, Erik I am so glad you made it."

"Didn't really have a choice," I mumbled. "Ouch." I looked down at my arm which Uncle Elijah had pinched sending me a warning glare. I gave him a sweet warm smile and Caroline let us in.

"A pleasure to see you Caroline."

"You too. The kids have really missed you."

Erik and I stood to the side and watched them interact. Well I was watching until my phone started buzzing.

_**It hasn't even been five minutes and you are already starting. Kylie owes me five bucks.-Erik.**_

I wasn't really all that surprised. It was something they would do.

_**You and Kylie placed a bet on this?-Kenzie.**_

_**Damn straight. The little Salvatore owes me.-Erik.**_

_**You know she isn't the youngest...-Kenzie.**_

_**Shut up.-Erik.**_

I smirked shoving my cell phone back in my pocket.

"Well...well...well look who finally showed up."

"Her fault," I looked to Erik who was pointing at me. Sell out. "She was taking forever to get ready and pack her stuff."

"Excuse you I had to wash mud out of my hair."

"If you would stop falling then that wouldn't be a problem."

"I can't help that!" I snapped. Oh, how I wanted to give him the finger so bad but I knew that there were lurking eyes on us. Besides I didn't know why he was scolded me when he played football among other sports; so he should understand you can't help falling.

"How has field hockey been?" Caroline asked sweetly.

I guess she was insisting on talking to me.

"Fine. I guess." Simple, straight to the point answer.

"How is football Erik?" She looked towards my brother.

"It's fine I guess. I'm not injured yet so that's a plus."

"I can't wait to see you play at the homecoming game."

"Your going?" Good I wasn't the only one shocked by this.

"I go every year but this year I will assisting the Varsity Cheerleaders."

"I bet Grace is thrilled." I commented.

"She doesn't know yet. She will find out on Monday though." Great, now I am going to be seeing her more often. Just what I wanted...

"Why don't you both go say hi to the kids I am sure they will be excited to see you."

I grabbed Erik's arm and literally dragged him upstairs. Damn, he was going so slow. Once we were upstairs I let him go.

"Do you even know where your going?" Erik asked as I made a left and walked straight.

"Of course I know where I am going. Unlike you I paid attention the first time we came here."

"I did pay attention but I forgot." Erik followed me as I entered a bedroom and smiled.

A little girl was laying on the floor with crayons and coloring pencils spread out while she intently stared at a coloring g book. I smirked to myself and walked over to her without being noticed.

I peared at the picture. It was actually really good for a three year old. It was a Dr. Seuss book which was kind of ironic when I thought about homecoming.

"Nice picture." I commented and the three year old snapped her head up towards me. I watched as she grinned before getting to her feet and jumping into my arms. Easily I picked her up and held her too me.

"I miss you," she spoke in that adorable little voice.

"I missed you too Amelia." I held her on my hip. "So much."

"What am I chopped liver?" I turned to see Erik standing there grinning at Amelia.

"Yes," I responded while Amelia just gave him a grin.

"Ewik!"

"Sup Meils."

"Notting."

"Alright. I am going to go say hi to Jason and Mason."

I nodded. I would see them a bit but at the moment I wanted to spend some time with my sister. I went over to sit on the floor and let her sit next to me as I watched her color her picture.

As I watched Amelia and occasionally answered the small questions she had I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket.

_**So I heard you weren't even inside the house for five minutes before you started with Caroline. That's a record.-Kylie.**_

_**Well hello to you too best friend. And I didn't really start with her and I don't plan on it either. The last thing I want is to be grounded.-Mackenzie.**_

_**Well your brother told me otherwise. He was bragging about how I lost our bet.-Kylie.**_

_**Yeah fuck you for betting.-Mackenzie.**_

_**Fuck you back. Now go do something productive and be nice.-Kylie.**_

I decided not to respond. I got to my feet. "Meils I am going to see Jason and Mason. Wanna come?"

"Yeah," Amelia responded excited before clasping her small hand in mine. We walked out of my room and down the hall to where I could hear a video game playing. I rolled my yes.

Of course.

"You boys are so boring," I made my presence known. Erik continued looking at the game and gave me the finger.

Mason who was 9 just laughed and the 7 year old Jason rolled his eyes.

"Oh so you can play video games with him but you can't say hi to your older sister."

"Hi Mackenzie's," the boys said in union while Erik commented, "They like me better get over it." It was my turn to give him the finger this time.

I was glad that Amelia seemed to be in her own little world and was not paying attention.

"I hungry," she commented after a few seconds.

Figures. "Alright Meils, lets go downstairs and get some food in your stomach."

"I'm coming to," Jason ran past us with Mason right on his heels.

"Boys." Before Amelia and I could leave Erik scooped her up and began tickling her sides causing her to laugh.

"Dat tickles."

"It's supposed to squirt."

"You a squirt."

"You tell him Meils."

"Shut up Mackenzie."

_What the fuck? What was it with him telling me to shut up?_

The kitchen was full of smelling spices when we walked in. I smirked seeing Caroline smack Jason and Masons hands away. Erik stood next to me with Amelia on his shoulders.

"Don't drop her," Caroline said nervously when she saw.

Erik chuckled. "She's as light as feather compared to everything else I lift."

"Just because you do weight lifting in gym does not mean your a beast."

"Actually it does little sister. Look at these muscles."

"You are so full of yourself."

"She's such a hater."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Are they always like this?" I heard Caroline say to Uncle Elijah.

"All the time. It doesn't help when Kol is around either." I rolled my eyes and walked to the dining room. Some food was already set up and the table was set.

I choose my seat and Erik sat next to me. I guessed Amelia was with Caroline. I pulled my cell phone out and started playing Temple Run. In a way I was glad Uncle Elijah was staying for dinner because I knew that most likely I wouldn't curse anyone out with him here.

He had a way of keeping me in line. It wasn't like he hit me but he would ground me in a second and it sucked ass. He would take everything. Even my TV out of my room.

It was kind of amusing to me for some reason that I didn't know how this table was set up. Caroline and my father each sat at an end. Amelia was by Caroline. Jason and Mason were across from Erik, Uncle Elijah and I. Wow.

"How was everyone's day?"

Did Caroline really think asking about our day would cease the tension. I was sure everyone except for Jason, Mason and Amelia could feel it.

I decided to answer, "Fine."

"Same." Erik chimed.

I picked at my string beans before popping them into my mouth. I really did not want to stay here. I wanted to go home. Dinner was already awkward enough but not I was expected to eat breakfast and lunch here.

Oh hell no. This was really torture and I wasn't sure how much more I would be able to endure, maybe I could get Uncle Kol to get me out of here somehow...

Unfortunately I was not able to get Uncle Kol to help me. Actually he had been ignoring my messages and I knew he was because Erik had told me he was talking to him. Dinner had been awful last night to say the least. It had been awkward and everything.

Gosh, I could only imagine how Thanksgiving would be. Well at least Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Kol would be there. And probably Kylie so it was sure to be a hell of a lot less awkward.

And I wouldn't be forced to have a sleepover.

Breakfast wasn't that bad I guess. After eating I just went back to the room I had stayed in. Dad had ended up leaving to go do something and my brothers were all playing video games or whatever. Amelia wasn't feeling well and had ended up going back to sleep after she digested something.

Even though Jason, Mason and Amelia were only half siblings I considered them full. I made a promise to myself never to let my relationship with my father and Caroline affect the way I felt about my siblings. It wasn't their fault we all had issues and it had nothing to do with them either.

I was sure Jason and Mason knew something they weren't oblivious but for the most part their minds revolved around playing sports and video games which was good.

Staring at the wall was becoming boring so I was glad when my phone went off.

_**Hey babe. You free today?-Aj.**_

_**Sorry, I have to finish all the homework I didn't do yesterday or Friday but definitely next week.-Mackenzie.**_

_**Promise?-Aj.**_

_**Yes, I promise. I love you.-Mackenzie.**_

_**I love you too.-Aj.**_

Fuck. I couldn't even spend time with my boyfriend which sucked ass considering he had been away on vacation and I missed him so much.

"Knock...knock. Can I come in."

Sitting up my eyes met Caroline's. "Your house you can do what you want."

She walked in and sat down in a chair facing me. "I know that you probably had better things to do this weekend but thank you for staying." I said nothing only stared. I was sure there was more. "The kids really enjoyed seeing you."

"I enjoy seeing them as well."

"I remember the first time I met you and Erik. You were both so tiny. I mean you were only 3 so of course you were tiny but.." I stopped her rambling at once. "Caroline why don't you say what you are thinking. There is no need to babble on about something when you can just come out with whatever it is you wanna talk about."

A few seconds went by. I counted in my head. Ten to be exact. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't exactly hate you," it was true. "I don't particularly like you either."

"Why? What have I done?"

I felt bad for a second. She looked like she was trapped in a moment of weakness.

I had opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Uncle Elijah is here Mackenzie," Erik said in the doorway. I nodded and grabbed my phone and bags.

"See you later Caroline." I walked past her and left. I told my siblings goodbye before leaving the house.

"Thanks," it was merely a whisper but I knew Erik heard me as we approached Uncle Elijah's car.

"Anytime."

**Thank you all for the amazing support! You are all amazing.**


	6. Chapter 5: Listening

**Summary: Klaus got Haley pregnant and they had twins. Mackenzie and Erik. Things happened and now Mackenzie and Erik are sixteen and live with their Uncle Elijah. They have strained relationships with Klaus. Will things get better?**

**Warning: This is not for Elena lovers. Bamon and Klaroline are supported through this story!**

**laurenroxbrough- Thank you for reviewing on my story. As the story develops I plan to become more in depth with the relationship not only Mackenzie but Erik as well share with Klaus and why things are so strained. **

**bookfreak345- Thank you for your constant reviewing. Here is your update! :)**

**brebre 1 D- Yes as the story adapts I really do plan to have Mackenzie spending more time with her siblings. Probably around Chapter 9 there should be some Mackenzie/Amelia time! Eventually Caroline and Mackenzie will come to some sort of resolution. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**KleoCullen- Thank you for your constant reviewing I really do appreciate it. Eventually she and Caroline will come to a resolution where they will get along. She doesn't want them to hate their father she doesn't want her issues with Klaus/Caroline to effect their relationship with him. Yes in chapter nine, what I am currently writing I am going to try and get some Mackenzie/Amelia time in their especially. Her other siblings will be added as well though if I can get to it! Thank you again for reviewing! :)**

**Chelseab95- Thank you so much for reviewing! I already have homecoming written which is going to be chapter 7 :) but I can say that your idea of having Caroline help plan gave me an idea. Since Mackenzie and Erik are going to eventually turn sixteen in the story your idea made me think that Caroline should plan their party because she really is good with planning and organizing! :) Thank you so much for your review. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! ^.^**

**Mackenzie Michaelson **

**Chapter 5 ~ Listening**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DAIRES!**

In my Freshman year of High School I had Geometry then that class was followed by A.P. World History. That's where I had really gotten close to Aj considering we had those two classes together. Over those two courses we had gotten to know one another, well we had learned more than each others names and I fell for him.

On May 3rd a couple of weeks before regions and finals he had built up the courage to ask me out. Of course I said yes. I would be a fool not too.

Aj was amazing. He was tall and the amazingly hot. He had mocha colored skin and sharp brown eyes. I could stare into his eyes all day. Aj had amazing muscles. You could literally always see them popping out of his shirt. At times when I noticed girls staring I would get annoyed. Last time I checked he was _my _boyfriend and I was not sharing him.

AT ALL.

The good thing was I knew I could trust Aj. Not only could I trust him I was able to give him my heart and he had done nothing but take care of it so far.

"All right," the sharp voice of Mr. Leon took charge. He was our class adviser. "Now it is time for us to start with out homecoming floats. What do we have?"

He was standing in front of everyone so I got up from the seat I was sitting in and stood next to him. "How the Grinch Stole Christmas!" I made sure that there was excitement in my voice causing Aj to roll his eyes at me. I just stuck out my tongue in return.

"How do you know?"

"I am class President," I spoke before giving him a look that spoke 'nuh duh'.

"Oh yeah I forgot." I rolled my eyes. Of course he did. "So we need to start making the float as soon as possible. We build it same place as last year I have already checked for the clear. Oh yeah and I want to win again."

I rolled my eyes but stood standing. Of course he wanted to win. Like we didn't already know that.

"Alright. So what were we thinking of doing for the float."

"Christmas themed."

"Sit down Michaelson."

I stood tall when Mr. Leon said that and grinned. "Why? I am just as important as you. I am president."

That shut him up. Kylie spoke up, "Someone should dress as the Grinch for the parade and stuff. Oh Mackenzie can go as Molly Sue."

"Cindy Lou stupid." I corrected her. We had been having this argument forever. She really needed to watch the movie.

"Whatever."

"How am I supposed to go as Cindy Lou? First off have you seen my hair," I grabbed a lock in my hands. "In the movie hers is all up and stuff." I wasn't exactly sure how to explain it but I was sure that Kylie was getting my drift. "I don't know how to make my hair look like that."

"I'll do it."

I laughed aloud and she glared at me. I got tired of standing so I sat back down. Besides I would be standing after this because I was going right to Field Hockey practice when this meeting was up.

Speaking of Field Hockey...

"Can we hurry up this is cutting into my Field Hockey time." I commented causing Mr. Leon to glare and Kylie to laugh at his glare.

"You should see her during Basketball season. You will be lucky if she even shows up to meetings at all."

"Shut up Kylie you play basketball too."

"Yeah but you go crazy over the sport. I on the other hand know to contain myself."

I sat back in my chair and didn't comment. "You can all go to practice or whatever you have to do but I want to meet again this Friday so we can have some things straightened out so watch the movie again and read the books. I want to win again. Your dismissed."

"Sir yes sir." Mr. Leon gave me a look and I just gave him a big grin before clasping my hand with Aj and leaving.

"You still coming to my house after practice?"

I nodded. "Of course."

I told Uncle Elijah that I was going to be hanging out with Kylie's which was partly true. I was going over to Aj's house right after practice and then later his mom was going to drop us off at the grill. We were going to be with Kylie, my brother and Grace. Aunt Bonnie was driving me home afterwords so it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Alright. I will meet you by the locker room door in the back." Aj had walked me to the field where I could see my team already practicing. I gave him a quick kiss before he departed going off towards the cross country team.

"Get the love depressed smile off you will see him later and have literally all day to spend with him." Kylie spoke as we started our laps. I could really just throw something at her sometimes.

I felt safe being in Aj's arms. The way he could made me feel was so unexplainable. I loved him so much.

I was laying in his arms finishing up some of the last of my homework while he was finishing up a short story we had read in English since he had been away. As soon as I finished I set my notebook down dropping it on the floor. We were laying on his bed having an amazing moment and I didn't want to ruin it but I really wanted to talk to him.

Aj was a good listener and I could always tell him about my family issues. I kept the supernatural part out but for the most part I told him everything.

"What's on your mind?" I looked up and Aj's eyes bore into mines. "Don't even bother lying because I have been looking at you for five minutes and you have been deep in thought."

I sat up a bit and he leaned back into the pillows that were still on his bed. "You know how last weekend I was at my fathers house?" He nodded so I continued. "Well it was awkward as hell for starters but just a few minutes before I ended up leaving Caroline asked me why I hated her."

"Did you respond?"

I shook my head. "No. Erik came in and told me that Uncle Elijah was there so I booked. I have been thinking about it a lot and it doesn't help that she is now the varsity cheer assistant coach because I see her more than I want to."

"Tell her the truth."

"What that I hate her because my dad chose her over my brother and I."

"If you don't want to tell her then you don't have to."

"I felt bad though, when she asked. She looked helpless like a child that lost their mother in the store and can't find her anywhere. I mean I wasn't going to change my opinion and pretend to like her but I still feel bad."

"Mackenzie when you think about it we only have two years left until we are graduating." I gave him a look. "My point is life it short. So if you want nothing do with your step mom and your father then that's fine. I just want you to think about everything. I don't want you to regret things when you are older."

I gave Aj a small smile. "Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?"

"You can tell me." I grinned and leaned in giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You are amazing and I love you so much."

"I love you too." It wasn't long before we were making out on his bed. His arms wrapped around my waist and my arms around his neck holding him too me. Even though our kiss was passionate it was also gentle and sweet. Damn, I loved him so much.

**In this story I don't really want it to be just about Mackenzie's relationship with Klaus I want this to be about Mackenzie life in general and her viewpoints and opinions on things and how she feels. **

**I really do want to give thanks to everyone who has been so kind to support this story. It truly does mean a lot to me. **

**Also I know some people were also wondering about Haley. I do plan on having her come in but not yet. I am trying to get the bond between Klaus/Mackenzie/Erik fixed before I really worry about her. And I was just wondering what people thought about Elijah and Katherine? I personally like them as a couple but I always like to hear, well read what others think. **

**I know some of you wanted more Jason, Mason & Amelia and I am currently writing it for chapter 9 and they will also feature in chapter 10 which is going to be a thanksgiving chapter. Thanks for reading everyone! :)**

**I got five amazing reviews from the previous chapter wondering if I can get anymore than that?! You are all amazing! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Nerds and Phone Calls

**Summary: Klaus got Haley pregnant and they had twins. Mackenzie and Erik. Things happened and now Mackenzie and Erik are sixteen and live with their Uncle Elijah. They have strained relationships with Klaus. Will things get better?**

**Warning: This is not for Elena lovers. Bamon and Klaroline are supported through this entire story!**

**Oh here is Mackenzie's school schedule just in case anyone was wondering. Sometimes she has double chemistry but every other day so her schedule will go by A or B day.**

**1AB. English10 Honors**

**2AB. Spanish III**

**3AB. Chemistry**

**4A. Chemistry**

**4B. Gym**

**5A. Study Hall **

**5B. Studio In Art**

**6AB. Sophomore Band **

**7AB. Lunch **

**8AB. A.P. World History II**

**9AB. Trigonometry**

**guest- Thanks for reviewing. I am glad that you are enjoying this story! :)**

**bookfreak345- Thanks for reviewing! Here is your update! ^.^**

**brebre 1D- Thank you for reading and reviewing. Yes, I love Katherine and Elijah as well. I will probably have them get together but not right away or anything like that! :)**

**Chelseab95- Yes, I do plan to resolve all of the deep root family issues that are in this story. Thanks for supporting and reading this story! :)**

**KleoCullen- As well as you I love Katherine & Elijah. They would just be amazing together. Thanks for reviewing! ^.^**

**LollipopCherrypie- Here is your update ^.^ Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Mackenzie Michaelson **

**Chapter 6 ~ Nerds and Phone Calls**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DAIRES!**

You know that feeling when you are looking through your closet and have absolutely no idea what to wear?

Well thankfully this week was spirit week so basically all I had to do was dress up. I had been dragged along with Grace and Kylie to get my outfits. I was literally dragged since Kylie didn't want to go with Grace by herself.

Since today was Monday it was Nerd day and I had to admit I was excited. I had my hair in two high pigtails. I had a plaid shirt with suspenders, skinny jeans, long socks and a pair of sneakers. Kylie and I had gotten the same glasses and put duck tape in the middle. Oh yeah, this was gonna be fun.

I grabbed my stuff and left my bedroom once I was finished getting dressed going into the kitchen. My brother was already there dressed in jeans a shirt and suspenders with glasses. He gave me a smirk.

"Nice outfit."

"Nice outfit yourself," I went to the kitchen fridge and popped open a soda. I was about to take a sip when it was snatched out of my hands. I turned around and glared.

"That was rude."

Uncle Kol only smirked at me. "Well you shouldn't be drinking soda in the morning anyways. Have orange juice."

"Your drinking soda though."

"Yes but I am an adult."

I couldn't help but snort. "Why are you two dressed like that?" He suddenly asked.

"It's nerd day at school."

"Well you sure look the part."

"You know if you are trying to annoy me and get to me it is not working."

"Well aren't you a bore this morning. I was hoping for an argument. You usually give me one."

"Well I am in a good mood this morning."

"Dressed like that?" Uncle Kol asked with disbelief; evident from his tone.

"Well," Uncle Elijah decided to make his presence known. "Don't you both look..different."

"It's nerd day at school today." I spoke while pushing up my glasses up a bit. Oh yeah, I was definitely going all out for this!

"Ah. That explains it. Well are you both ready for school. We mustn't be late."

I readjusted the things in my hands and made my way out of the kitchen and outside to Uncle Elijah's car without giving Uncle Kol as much as a good bye. It wasn't a long ride to school. Probably ten minutes top considering there weren't many people on the road.

"You both have practice after school am I right?"

"Yeah." Erik nodded.

"I do but then Aunt Bonnie is taking us to the barn we are using to build the float. Can you pick us up from there?"

"Yes. If I can't Kol will be there. Have a good day now."

"You too." I got out of the car and closed the door walking inside the building with Erik just a few steps in front of me.

It was actually kind of funny walking in and seeing everyone dressed in their nerd day costumes.

"NERD FRIEND!" I turned and looked over to where Kylie was running towards me.

"Do I know you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Ha ha you are so funny. Don't we look adorable in our outfits."

"I know I do."

"Oh whatever. How much do you want a bet that Grace will make us take a thousand pictures."

I rolled my eyes. "She always has us take a thousand pictures and then she ends up deleting half of them." That was just Grace for you.

"Your boyfriend is coming."

I smirked looking up to see Aj who gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Well someone looks like a nerd today."

"Nuh duh it is nerd day. Why aren't you all dressed up?"

"Would you believe me if I said I forgot."

"No." I spoke quickly. Actually I knew that he did not forget because I had been reminding him of it for awhile. "But I won't badger you about it."

"Aren't you sweet."

"Mhm." I pulled Aj down to give him another kiss. One that lasted way longer than the five second one we first had.

"Aw that is probably the best shot I got all day." Grace spoke holding up her camera. I rolled my eyes and touched my nose to Aj's. "Watch her delete it later."

"I heard that."

"Oh well."

"Alright so today we will be starting a new assignment." I sat in Art bored out of my fucking mind until it was announced that we would finally do a new assignment.

I had this passion for art which I couldn't really explain. I don't know, I just liked to draw.

"It about time we start a new project." I spoke aloud and Mrs. Peterson gave me a look. I knew that every teacher hated my smart ass comments but I was not about to stop.

"Well thank you for giving your unwanted opinion.." she was going to continue but I had to yell out. "Oh it is my pleasure."

"Michaelson don't make me give you detention today."

I was in the mood where I didn't give a shit so I shrugged. "Oh you don't care. Well how would you like to spend your lunch period with me."

I frowned. There was no way in hell I was going to eat lunch with this women.

"That's what I thought."

"Bitch," I muttered under my breath earning a few snickers from the people around me. One of my team mates from Field Hockey, Allison gave me a grin and I returned it. She couldn't stand Mrs. Peterson either.

Actually I don't think anyone could. The woman was annoying. It was past time for her to retire.

"Now getting back to business our next assignment will be working with clay." I groaned internally to myself. Fuck. I hated working with clay. It was so freaking messy. Oh well I would find some use for it. I listened to Mrs. Peterson explain the assignment to us before she made us sign contracts that we wouldn't play around with clay and shit.

She was dragging it...

As soon as the bell sounded I was out the door and on the way to band. It wasn't even ten minutes after art ended that my cell phone started buzzing signaling that I had a text message.

_**Mackenzie Michelson I have just received a phone call from your art teacher. Behave, I mean it.-Uncle Elijah.**_

Wow. That bitch called Uncle Elijah. Oh well. He was threatening to ground me or anything. I wasn't even going to respond to him. I had another text message buzz in a few seconds later.

I opened up the other message from Uncle Kol.

_**Of so you want to have a smart mouth in class but won't even bother arguing with me? What's wrong with that picture.-Uncle Kol.**_

_**Oh whatever we have all the time in the world to argue and as for, Peterson she is so annoying.-Mackenzie.**_

_**Well Elijah is certainty annoyed with you. So you better watch what you do for the rest of the week.-Uncle Kol.**_

_**Oh whatever. He will get over it. He always does.-Mackenzie.**_

_**Whatever you say but I expect some good come backs later.-Uncle Kol.**_

_**Do you really have nothing better to do in life other than argue with me?-Mackenzie.**_

_**Oh trust me I have better things to do however I do enjoy your sassy attitude.-Uncle Kol.**_

"MICHAELSON! No texting in my class." I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my saxophone. Kylie who sat next to me smirked. "Yeah Michaelson stop texting in class."

"Fuck you."

"Nah, I am good."

**Sorry this is kind of a short chapter but the next chapter is longer! ^.^**

**Again I would like to thank everyone for all of the support that they have given so far! You are all amazing!**

**Please review, favorite and follow/alert! They make me so happy! **

**Next chapter is HOMECOMING!**


	8. Chapter 7: HOMECOMING

**Summary: Klaus got Haley pregnant and they had twins. Mackenzie and Erik. Things happened and now Mackenzie and Erik are sixteen and live with their Uncle Elijah. They have strained relationships with Klaus. Will things get better?**

**Warning: This is not for Elena lovers. Bamon and Klaroline are supported through this story!**

**Midnight349- Thanks so much for supporting this story and liking it. Thank you for reviewing as well! **

**guest- Thank you so much for reviewing! Here is your update! :)**

**Mackenzie Michaelson **

**Chapter 7 ~ HOMECOMING**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DAIRES!**

Grace had won homecoming Lady just as she wanted and James was standing right next to her when she won Lord. It was evident from her grin that she was happy. I wasn't really surprised she one in all honesty.

Pep rally had been fun for the most part I guess. I know I was excited for the big day today.

HOMECOMING!

I had spent the night at Kylie's last night because we didn't know how long it would take for her to do my hair. I was going to be looking like Cindy Lou up in this bitch. Everyone else on float was going as Who and I had to admit our float was amazing. I loved it.

The parade didn't start till 12:00 and the football game was taking place at 2:00. Kylie had me get up extra early though so that she had time to do my hair and then she could dress as a Who. Of course Aunt Bonnie was going to help us though.

"MOM!"

I held my ears and got my hands slapped. "Don't touch."

"Don't yell." I retorted and smirked as I saw Aunt Bonnie coming in the room through the mirror that I was facing.

"You have got to help me. I don't know how to do her hair."

"I thought you looked it up last night." I should have done it myself.

"I did but I don't know if it's right."

"What am I going to do with you?" Aunt Bonnie smirked at Kylie before she took control of my hair.

"Finally. Alright Aunt Bonnie you can do it."

"I didn't get this encouragement," Kylie said.

"You played with my hair for about ten minutes and then when you finally did start it hurt."

"Well I am going to get ready." I nodded slightly.

It was quiet for a couple minutes as Aunt Bonnie worked on my hair. "MOM TELL KYLIE TO GET OUT OF THE MIRROR I NEED TO MAKE SURE MY MASCARA IS RIGHT!"

"What am I going to do with them?" Aunt Bonnie muttered.

"I have no idea."

She only chuckled. "Well I heard you got to spend some time with your father."

I knew she was referring to my brother and myself little sleepover. "Yeah if you want to call it that."

"How was it?" Since my mother was absent and I had never met her before, well I don't remember her anyways I leaned towards Aunt Bonnie for that female role model.

"I guess it wasn't bad. I mean I am not going to act like I had the time of my life but I got through it."

"You always do." I knew she wanted to ask something or at least say something so I waited for her to. "Did you talk to Caroline."

"She told you." I accused.

"She did. She wants to get to know you and Erik, Kenzie. Why don't you let her?" I respected the fact that she was just asking instead of telling me that I needed to let Caroline in.

"Because I feel like she had the perfect opportunity when Erik and I were younger." It was a bull shit answer and I knew aunt Bonnie would call me out on it.

"She always tried but you never let her in and you know it. You were guarded. Come on Kenzie. You used to be able to tell me everything."

I let out a deep breath. "I don't want to get to know her because I just don't. I can tolerate her for some time but that's it." I was shutting her out. I wasn't telling her the real reason why and she knew it.

"When you want to talk about it, I want you to know that you can always come to me."

I nodded. "I know."

"Well let's finish this hair and then get you dressed. Where is your costume for the parade?"

"In Kylie's closet."

"Ah." The conversation was over. That much was obvious.

Ah. It felt like Christmas time. Well not literally. At this moment we were waiting in a parking lot for the parade to start. Our amazing float had just got here. I had a feeling that if we didn't win we would at least not be last.

Since I was going as Cindy Lou I had on this white top with this red looking tutu attached and gray leggings. Kylie and I had bought matching red and white high knee socks with ribbons and I had black flats.

I had to admit though, my hair looked absolutely amazing. Aunt Bonnie did a great job.

"Aw doesn't someone look cute." I said to Grace who only grinned. She was wearing a strapless dark blue dress with matching heels and her tiara was on her head. I didn't really see her because by the time my hair was finished and I was dressed she had left. Uncle Damon was driving her hear while Kylie refused to see him unless she had too.

"Oh stop it." Just by the way she was grinning I could already tell she was ecstatic because she had won.

"Well enjoy. At least you get to watch the game."

Grace groaned suddenly. "Yeah while I am cheering."

I frowned. "You won? You still have to cheer? In that?"

Grace laughed. "I thought you were a genius." I snorted at that. I might have brains here and there but Erik was the real genius. "I get to be all dolled up for the parade but during the break before the game starts I have to get into uniform."

"Nice." That was the end of our little discussion before I walked back over to my class float. I didn't see Aj anywhere but I knew that he would be here soon.

"Who is that?" I heard someone yell. I had a feeling they were talking about me but I kept walking towards our float. This fucking hairdo. Getting me all this attention. I felt my cheek turning a rosy color.

As I approached closer I almost stopped in my tracks. Of course pictures and stuff were being taken and people were checking out all the floats but the last thing that I expected to see was Uncle Elijah, Uncle Kol, Aunt Bonnie, Caroline my father and my siblings, minus Aj who would be playing in the game, standing around.

I made eye contact for a split second with Uncle Kol who burst out laughing causing everyone to meet his eye sight me. Damn, I had been spotted so I decided to just walk over.

"What are you supposed to be?" Uncle Kol asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Cindy Lou?"

"Cindy who?"

"Lou. From the Grinch."

"What's that?"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Wow. That's just, amazing to me.

I couldn't even say anything before Uncle Kol continued. "And why does everyone by your float thing have red cheeks and stuff. They look like clowns."

"They are Who's from Whoville." He gave me a confused look. "We are going to watch The Grinch tonight."

"Mackenzie." Oh fuck, what did my father want now.

"Dad."

"Where is Erik?"

"He's playing in the game today." Uncle Elijah stated and I was kind of glad. Today was going to be a good day and I refused to let just a few words from my father ruin it.

"Isn't he only a sophomore."

"Yes but he is on Varsity."

"Hm. Maybe we will see him score a touch down." Uncle Kol commented and I rolled my eyes before speaking, "He probably will score at least two. He's a little show off on the field."

"So are you. Always scoring a goal at every game you have."

"Um no that's Kylie."

"Someone say my name," Kylie spoke walking up. I got what Uncle Kol was saying. In a way she did kind of look like a clown but I got that she was a Who.

"Eavesdropper."

"Aw. You both look so precious," Caroline gushed. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and only gave her a short smile. I wasn't really surprised when we had to take a million pictures with our family members. From a distance I could have sworn that I saw Uncle Damon talking to Grace and it was him.

He gave me a smile and I gave him a head nod. In some ways I felt bad that he wasn't able to be with his family.

"When does this damn parade start I have things to do?" Uncle Kol said.

I frowned. "Like what?"

"Well I have to make sure we get good seats and make sure Erik can see us cheer him on."

Ugh. I felt so bad for Erik. Uncle Kol would go crazy with cheering people on. Oh well. I would be sitting in the opposite stand of them. Didn't need them seeing me all cuddly with AJ.

"I am sure Erik will appreciate that." It was totally obvious I was being sarcastic.

My attention was pulled away from everyone when someone gave a cough that would catch attention.

Oh shit. I knew that cough. One of the most annoying people in the world. I turned slightly as did Kylie to Mrs. Peterson. "Well hello Mackenzie, Kylie."

"Peterson." We said together.

"Well don't you both look...lovely."

"Don't you look..." I didn't have time to finish the sentence before a hand was wrapped around my mouth. "What do you need?" Kylie asked.

"This is for you," Peterson said with her annoying voice giving me a big looking candy cane prop. It was red and white. It wasn't really even heavy. "And this is for you to throw during the parade," Peterson gave Kylie a bucket of candy before walking off.

"I hate her," I muttered.

"Who is she?" Aunt Bonnie wondered.

"Art teacher and she is annoying." Before anyone could respond Kylie and I were called over so we left everyone standing there.

I smirked seeing Aj and went over to him. He caught my gaze. "Someone looks adorable."

"You don't look so bad yourself." I commented to Aj who now stood in front of me.

"Nice hair."

"It's the new style." I joked.

"Yeah, let's go with that."

"Alright you two love birds," I glared at Kylie. Way to ruin what could have been a good moment. "The parade is starting considering I hear the band drum roll and I don't think you want everyone watching you make out." I knew her words were truly for me. I looked around and it seemed our family had gone.

Well at least I couldn't see them.

As the parade went on I walked with a big candy cane prop in my hand and eventually someone got tired of throwing candy so I was now doing that as well.

We were coming near the end the floats being pulled up behind the stands to be judged but we still had probably a little walk left. I could see my family over there and smirked of course numerous pictures were being taken but I was fine with it. Today was a happy day.

I could see Jason, Mason and Amelia so I grabbed candy and threw it at them. I smirked seeing them dive for it along the sidewalk and then threw a few more at the rest of our family but mainly to Uncle Kol when I saw him frowning.

"Well that's over." Kylie announced and I nodded.

Aj gave me a quick hug from behind before bringing his lips to my ear, "I am going to go and talk to Mark for a bit."

I nodded. I was going to chill with my family for a little. "I will be with my family but I will meet up with you before the game starts."

Aj nodded. "Yeah Mark and I will save you and Ky seats."

"Oh your so sweet," Kylie smirked before grabbing my wrists and dragging me off, "Now let's go I have to get my camera from Mom."

"Why does she have your camera?" I asked as I was dragged off.

"I didn't feel like holding it so she did for me now I am gonna go get it."

"Where is Autumn?" I suddenly asked. I had seen Aunt Bonnie, Uncle Damon, Grace and Mason but no Autumn.

"With her nerdy little friends somewhere. They are going to watch the parade but closer to the school so we will probably see them on the way."

I nodded. That explains it. I decided to ignore the _nerdy friends_ part though.

Our family were currently seated in the stands and they did have good seats so I was sure that Uncle Kol was happy. Kylie and I went over sitting next to them.

"Oh well if it isn't my niece who didn't throw me any candy." Uncle Kol complained.

"I did to throw it at you not my fault if you couldn't catch it."

"Aren't you going to change?" I gave my attention to Uncle Elijah.

"No. I'm actually pretty comfortable."

"Well people are staring at you." I glared at Uncle Kol before I gave responded, "Jealous because you don't have all of the attention?" I wondered.

"Whatever you want to think sweetheart. Where is your brother and his team? The other team is here?"

"They are still practicing. We only have like a hour and a half left to wait anyways."

"Why are you over here?"

I gave Uncle Kol a look and stared into his eyes, "To annoy the-," I paused. "Out of you."

"Are they always like this?" I heard my father ask.

"Oh yes actually. It never gets truly bad though just snide remarks and comments."

"We are on a football field stand Uncle Elijah there is no need to be all proper and stuff."

"She's got you there brother."

Score. Mackenzie * Uncle Kol 1- Uncle Elijah 0

"And then they have their moments when they decide to oh how would Mackenzie put this, gang up."

I rolled my eyes. _Whatever. _

It was the last quarter of the game. So far we were winning 48-12 and there were only a few seconds left.

There was a chanting going on amongst the crowd. "ERIK,ERIK,ERIK,ERIK.." I smirked cheering along for my brother.

And he was off, damn that boy was fast; I was faster but whatever. It was kind of quiet in the stands now as everyone watched my brother run and oh shit someone was coming at him from behind and from the side.._.touchdown! _

HE DID IT!

"YES!" I literally screamed with my hands up but I was sure it wasn't heard considering that everyone was screaming with joy considering we won! I laughed when I saw Erik through down the football and put his hands up as if he were the King or something. He probably felt like he was. Ugh, I hoped this didn't make his ego even bigger even though I have to say Uncle Kol had the worst ego ever.

I found myself soon hugging Aj. Damn, I was happy.

"Well the little shit did it." Aj commented and I nodded my body vibrating with laughter. Yes, he did do it and I was so proud of him. "Go congratulate him."

I gave Aj a quick kiss before moving my way down to the field where Erik was grinning widely when I jumped up and gave him a hug. "Nice job brother."

"What is wrong with your hair?"

"Really? You win homecoming and you are worried about how my hair looks."

"And what's with your outfit?" He asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"Your an ass."

"I know but I am an ass who scored 7 touchdowns today."

"Yes indeed," Erik and I spun around to see our father there with Uncle Elijah and Uncle Kol. Amelia ran over to me and I grinned picking her up.

"Hi munchkin."

"Hi. I likes your hair," I chuckled when Amelia patted it. I didn't care. As much hair spray that was put into it I was sure that it was going to stay in place.

"Aw thank you."

"Well you did spectacular today."

"Thanks dad," Erik responded to our dad.

Before anything else could be said a announcement was started and I was actually surprised that everyone in the stands shut up to hear it.

"At this time we would like to announce the float winners. In 4th place the Freshman class with Fox in Socks, 3rd place Juniors who had Green Eggs and Ham, 2nd place Seniors with Cat in the Cat and in first place Sophomores with How the Grinch Stole Christmas."

"Well I guess you dressing up like an idiot was a good job." I let my instincts take over and gave Uncle Kol the finger.

"You wound me." Uncle Kol said at the same time Uncle Elijah responded, "_Mackenzie."_

Whatever. It was totally worth it.

**In tragic news Paul Walker has died. He was an amazing actor and it truly broke my heart to hear of his death. Just can't believe that he is gone. The Fast and the Furious series won't be the same without him. :/**

**Thanks to everyone who has been supporting this story. It really does mean a lot to me! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts. You are all amazing! **

**:)**


	9. Chapter 8: Happy Halloween

**Summary: Klaus got Haley pregnant and they had twins. Mackenzie and Erik. Things happened and now Mackenzie and Erik are sixteen and live with their Uncle Elijah. They have strained relationships with Klaus. Will things get better?**

**Warning: This is not for Elena lovers. Bamon and Klaroline are supported through this story!**

**Chelseab95- Thank you so much for reviewing on chapter 7. You were the only reviewer and I really appreciate you taking the time to write a review. Yes, I wanted to include the whole family there even if they weren't all sitting together and I am glad that you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :)**

**Mackenzie Michaelson **

**Chapter 8 ~ Happy Halloween**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DAIRES!**

We had made it to the playoff's for Field Hockey but unfortunately we lost after our first round in, which kind of sucked but we had a good season all together. My family had been there to cheer my team and myself on and I appreciated it. And by family I meant my brother, Uncle Elijah and Uncle Kol. Aunt Bekah had text me though and told me she wish she could have been there.

My father didn't even comment on it though; not like I expected him to anyways.

"My niece is a star," Kol spoke dropping the paper in front of me. I looked away from my cream cheese bagel and smirked at the cover. Even though we didn't win we had still made the front page of the newspaper. Isn't that something.

"Yeah the team did good." I spoke before nibbling on my bagel. It was so good that I was savoring every single taste.

"Yes they did well I am off. I have a date."

I couldn't help what I did next. I had took a sip of my drink and ending up spitting it out but thankfully not on my bagel. The only reason I had spit it out was from laughing.

Yeah right.

Uncle Kol...on a date. Can you imagine?

"What's so funny?"

"You...on...a date." I almost fell to the floor from laughing so hard. "Yeah right. Where are you really going?"

"I am serious."

"Oh. Well who is the poor girl you decided to compel. Boy do I feel bad for her." Uncle Kol glared at me.

"I will have you know that I don't need to compel anyone to go out with me."

"No one in their right mind is going to go out with you."

"Whatever you choose to believe darling. See you later."

I didn't respond but watched as he left. Seconds later someone else came in. "Well doesn't someone look like a bum," Kylie laughed sitting down across from me.

"Who let you in?"

"Kol did on his way out."

"I'll be sure to tell him not to next time." I gave her my famous grin before eating some more of my bagel.

Damn, so good.

"Ha ha. You are so funny. Anyways I have an idea."

I groaned. "What kind of trouble are you going to cause now?"

Kylie frowned. "You shouldn't assume things." She stated. "Anyways I was thinking we should go and get our Halloween costumes for the party."

It was my turn to frown. "What party?"

Kylie laughed until she saw that I was serious. "Your kidding me right? Jessica Tamplo is having a Halloween party. It is like the biggest Halloween party that is ever thrown."

"Were we even invited?" I wondered.

Kylie looked at me as if I had grown two heads, "Mackenzie we are invited to literally every party and thankfully Halloween is on a Friday this year so we don't have to worry about staying out."

"Yeah, whatever you say."

"Well we are so go upstairs and get dressed we are going out."

"To where?"

"The costume store duh. We need to get a outfit for school and a outfit for the party."

"We aren't supposed to go over the top and wear costumes at school."

"Yeah but Shane sent out a message to everyone in school so it doesn't matter. What are they going to do suspend all of us? I think not. Now go get ready. Grace is waiting in the car."

"Grace is driving?" I felt my eyes go wide.

"No my mom is but Grace is probably getting annoyed that we haven't left yet. So up you go."

"I am in the middle of breakfast."

"Well you can take it with you," my head snapped up and Grace walked over standing next to Kylie. When they stood next to one another the resemblance between them was so obvious.

"Alright, damn Salvatore's always rushing somebody."

"We will be in the car," Grace called as I ran upstairs to my bedroom. "Hurry your ass up."

_Alright just for that I am going to take ten extra minutes getting ready. _

Isn't this some shit. Not only was it Halloween but it was on a school day.

Well at least I could laugh at some of the costumes. I mean there wasn't a rule that prohibited us from dressing up during school and even if there were I was sure people wouldn't listen.

I know I wouldn't...

I was going as police officer and so was Aj. We had matching costumes. Oh yeah.

_**You are wearing your costume to school right?-Kylie.**_

_**Mhm. You?-Mackenzie.**_

_**Yeah. This should be good. I mean what is the school going to do give us all detention.-Kylie.**_

_**They might, oh well I won't mind spending a day in detention.-Mackenzie.**_

It was true, I mean usually whenever I got detention I was able to sleep and no one disturbed me.

I did a double take looking in the mirror that was in my room and smoothed out my outfit before grabbing a pair of sunglasses and putting them on.

Officer Michaelson was officially on duty.

Uncle Kol ended up driving Erik and I to school and as suspected he had much to say about my outfit but I just ignored him. Sometimes it was like he had nothing better to do than argue with me but whatever. Boy, did he need to get a life.

As soon as my brother and I entered the building we smirked at the numerous people who were dressed up. My smirk became even wider when Mr. Shay, the assistant Principal came over to me.

"Well I am guessing you have orchestrated this."

"Why do you assume it's me?"

"Because Michaelson you are a little trouble maker." He gave me a smirk. Mr. Shay was literally the best. My freshman year, well last year I was always in his office. Especially when I didn't want to go to class. I would eat all the candy he had and everything.

Even though he usually signed off for me to have lunch detention he was still one of my favorite people in this school; that were teachers or adults anyways...

"Well I will have you know I am not to blame for this."

"Oh yeah and who is?" He wondered aloud.

I smirked seeing Kylie walking through the school doors. "That Salvatore right there."

She frowned seeing me pointing at her and walked over. "It's rude to point."

"Ah. Should have known it was one of you that was behind the whole school being dressed up in costumes." It was obvious that he wasn't mad but more so amused with the situation.

Kylie chuckled, "Come on are you really going to give everyone in school detention for wearing a costume today?"

He thought it over before letting out a sigh of defeat. "No. Alright fine but this won't happen again."

"Whatever you say." I responded at the same time Kylie spoke, "No promises."

"So what are you supposed to be?" He asked Kylie looking her up and down.

"Ha. I told you no one would know what you were dressed as."

"Well if you must know I am supposed to be the women in black. You know from the movie with Daniel Radcliffe."

"Oh I thought you were imitating cat women or something." Mr. Shay spoke taking a sip of his coffee.

"Don't feel bad Shay I thought she was supposed to be a stripper the first time I saw her try it on." I could not help but laugh when Mr. Shay almost spit out his coffee. He frowned at me while Kylie gave me the finger. "Oh I see how it is," I muttered.

"Ha yeah right. Mackenzie you are no angel." Erik snorted looking at me and I just glared. Since this was one of the biggest Halloween party of the year that I would be attending I was going all out and currently curling my hair.

"I am not going as an angel stupid it's a fairy costume."

"Whatever. You aren't it."

"Nuh duh that's why it is called Halloween." I spoke finishing up the last curl in my hair. I pinned up some of my hair leaving a few strands out and put on my flats.

"Well then no need to get smart."

I didn't even bother responding. I unplugged my hair curler and then took one last look at myself in the mirror before grabbing my cell phone.

I had gotten Uncle Kol to agree to drive Erik and I but the thing was we had to get out of the house before Uncle Elijah saw, us or me at least. He would probably demand I change and not even allow me to go to the party at all.

I snorted looking at my brother. "What are you supposed to be Jack Sparrow?"

"Precisely." He changed his voice when he spoke again I guess trying to imitate Johnny Depp, "Isn't my beard just stunning?"

"Hell to the no. Now let's get out of here before we end up being late."

Erik and I headed downstairs and Uncle Kol popped up out of nowhere causing me to frown. I hated when he did that.

"Ah, so I guess I am driving you both to this Halloween Party thing. So being a responsible choice you won't be drinking right," he asked us with a smirk at the edge of his lips.

"Would you shut up." I hissed.

"Oh Elijah isn't here if that's what your worried about. He actually left a little while ago. Although he didn't say where he was off too. Think he's hiding something?"

"I don't know and at the moment I really don't care so can we just go now?"

"That's no way to talk to your ride."

"Let's go boys," I walked out of the door and smirked hearing mumbling behind me but footsteps followed.

After what seemed like forever my Uncle Kol finally managed to get Erik and I to the god damn party. And of course like I knew we would be; we were late.

Just being outside and not walking in I knew this was going to probably be one of the biggest party's of the years. I could hear music playing from inside and see the boys of people walking around.

"Have fun but not too much fun."

"Thanks for the ride. You can pick us up later around midnight." I started to get out of the car to have the doors locked. I glared at my uncle. What the fuck did he want now.

"What do you want now?"

"Well aren't you going to thank me..for the ride?"

"Thanks now unlock the doors."

"Your sister is so rude. How can you deal with her?" Erik only laughed and shrugged. He muttered something that I didn't hear but uncle Kol burst out laughing so I slapped my idiot brother on the back of the head before unlocking the door myself by taking off the child safety and getting out of the car. Erik followed behind and I heard my uncles tires scratching off down the long narrow road.

I knocked on the door and grinned when Jessica opened the door. "I was wondering when you too would show up." She looked at me when she said that and then looked towards my brother. "Hey Erik."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. If she was trying to be discrete about her flirtation with my brother she wasn't doing a very good job at it. As soon as she let us in I walked off; Erik could handle her. He would be fine.

I waved hello to some of my friends as I walked in and searched for Aj. I hadn't been able to text him and tell him I was here so I stopped and did that really quickly.

"Well hello miss thing."

I rolled my eyes knowing it was Kylie before I turned around. "Hello bat women."

"Well at least you figured my costume out."

"Yeah well it's kind of obvious what your going for. You should have wore that to school and Shay would have been able to guess what you were actually going for." Kylie only scowled at me slightly.

"Your late."

"No shit. Have you seen Aj?"

"Nope. Well yeah actually like five minutes ago he was talking to some of the guys from his track team."

"Track hasn't even started yet," I observed.

"Oh whatever. Have you filled out your physical for basketball yet?"

I bit my bottom lip. I kept forgetting to do that. "No, you?"

"Nope but I am sure the coach will grill our asses about it eventually. Especially you since your his star player."

"Shut up."

"You know it's true. Everyone does." Kylie wasn't looking at me anymore but ahead. "Why is Tamplo flirting with your brother?"

I turned and focused my eyes to where she was looking and shrugged. "Who knows. It's kind of pathetic."

"Yeah I know," there was something in her eye when she responded. Something that I couldn't quiet put my finger on.

"You okay?" Kylie nodded before grinning. "I'll leave you too alone."

I was spun around then. Aj. About fucking time. He leaned down to give me a quick kiss which I accepted. "Well it's about time you showed up." I gave me a grin.

"Excuse me but I have been here for awhile now. You are the one that showed up late."

"Not my fault. My ride was being a pain in the ass."

"Mhm, well your here now and that's all that matters."

"Your so sappy."

"Only for you," he leaned down to kiss my lips softly. What was a soft kiss quickly turned into one with my arms around Aj's neck and our tongues entwining. I was perfectly content with this until my annoying brother decided to intrude.

"You know Aj just because we are friends doesn't mean I like seeing you being all romantic with my sister."

I turned to glare at my brother. "What do you want Erik?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Like what?" Ugh, my brother was such a buzz kill sometimes. All I wanted to do was be with my boyfriend and leave it to Erik to ruin the moment.

"I need you to get me away from Tamplo. I mean I know I am hot and shit but she is all over me like white on rice."

I couldn't resist the urge to laugh. "Yeah so Kylie and I noticed but I don't know what you want me to do about it. I mean really..." I was about to continue my sentence when Erik's face lit up like a lantern, "Kylie! That's it, where is she?"

"I don't know I think she went that way," I said pointing towards where the music was stationed.

"I'll go find her." I watched as he went off looking for Kylie and saw Aj smirking.

"What's with the face?"

"Oh come on don't tell me that you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?" Aj looked at me like I was crazy before taking my hand in his, clasping out fingers and walking us over to a quiet place that only the two of us were in. As soon as he closed the door he looked me in the eyes. "Haven't you noticed how your brother looks at Kylie."

"No."

"Well I think he likes her." I laughed aloud until I realized that he was serious. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Well shit," I breathed.

"Don't sweat it Kenzie. Look tonight is going to be a good night. We can worry about your brother and Kylie later."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now where were we before your brother interupted us," Aj said playfully causing me to wrap my arms around his head. "Um, right about here." I said giving him a sweet kiss.

All the crazyness in my life was now out the window. Before the party ended everyone was in the living room dancing and it was crazy. Shit. These were the moments in life I appreciated.

I enjoyed dancing with Aj to the crazy meeting. It was actually pretty hilarious when the harlem shake came on because out of all people there, and there were a lot of people, my idiot brother Erik was the one to start it.

I watched him amused and video recorded him from my phone watching as he did some kind of dance and ended up with his shirt off. Oh yeah, I definitely had to show this to uncle Kol later. Maybe even uncle Elijah.

Eventually the whole party started doing the harlem shake. I found myself enjoying the night and not worrying about anything. All I could do was truly appreciate time like this.

"Shut up Erik." I hissed as we entered the house. To say the least we had been out for a long time. And when I say long time I mean a long time.

"So is where have the three of you been all night?"

Uncle Elijah stood there with his arms crossed gazing at my brother, uncle and I. Well shit.

"Don't look at me like that Lijah, I am an adult not a child. Have fun you too." Uncle Kol vanished then. Ugh,

"So where have the two of you been?"

I smiled, "Well you see, what had happened was..."

**Please review. I am not going to lie the lack of reviews has been kind of hurtful as if people don't like this story. -_-**** Thanks so much for reading everyone.**

**Next Chapter- Mackenzie spends some time with Jason, Mason and Amelia! :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Best Babysitter Ever

**Summary: Klaus got Haley pregnant and they had twins. Mackenzie and Erik. Things happened and now Mackenzie and Erik are sixteen and live with their Uncle Elijah. They have strained relationships with Klaus. Will things get better?**

**Warning: This is not for Elena lovers. Bamon and Klaroline are supported through this story!**

**To everyone who wanted some Mackenzie/Sibling time here you go! :)**

**Guest- Thank you for reviewing it means a lot! :)**

**boblue1- Thank you so much for reviewing and I plan on it! :)**

**Chelseab95- Thank you for reviewing and I plan to add more of the Klaus/Kenzie/Erik scenes and more with Caroline as well! :)**

**katscratch2.0- Thanks for reviewing and glad you got a laugh out of the chapter! :)**

**Mackenzie Michaelson **

**Chapter 9 ~ Best Babysitter Ever **

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DAIRES!**

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone finishing up some of the Chemistry homework that I was working on. "Mackenzie." Oh, Caroline. Why in the hell was she calling me. In all honesty I don't even remember giving her my phone number.

This should be interesting.

"Hello Caroline." I answered in a rather glum and bored tone. I was really shocked she was calling me to say the least =.

"Hi. How are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes. I knew then she needed me to do something. Usually that's how it works. They ask how you are before they lay it on you that they want something.

"Good, I guess. How are you?"

"I am doing great thanks for asking. I am sure your wondering why I am calling you."

"Little bit."

"I was just wondering if you could do me a favor?" It came out as a question and I sighed to myself. I knew it.

"And what would that favor be?" I wasn't going to agree first and then not like the favor I told her I would do.

"Well I kind of need someone to babysit the kids right now I have an errand to run with the cheerleading team and Klaus is busy right now. I know your probably busy to but do you think you would be able to babysit them for a little while?"

"Sure." I did miss my siblings and I was bored at the moment so why not. Erik was away at practice considering the football team made the playoff's and all. I kind of felt bad, they had practice everyday even on Sundays. "What time do you need me to be there?" I wondered checking the time on my phone. It was almost elven o' clock in the morning.

Damn, I was up early. Well I was going to be having a late night considering I had a movie date with Aj. "Can you be here in about a hour?"

"Yeah. I will be there soon."

"Thank you so much Mackenzie. I really do appreciate this."

"Yeah bye." I hung up the phone and finished the last two homework questions I had before going to find my Uncle Elijah. It wasn't hard he was sitting in his office looking deep in thought.

When I entered he raised his head and smiled at me. "Good shower and get dressed and I will drive you over."

"Weren't you ever taught that it's rude to eavesdrop and peoples conversations." I gave him a light smile which he returned while speaking, "I can not help it Mackenzie. The supernatural has sensitive hearing."

I laughed. "I should be ready in half an hour."

I didn't need to be turned around to see that he was nodding.

It didn't take me very long to get ready after I showered. I changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt with a jean jacket over it and then slipped on a pair of my UGG boots. It was a quiet ride between uncle Elijah and myself.

"What are you thinking about?" I turned to look at him and saw his eyes locked on the road.

"Nothing. It was nice of you to agree to watch the kids for Caroline."

"Yeah well I had nothing better to do with my time." I watched him smirk. "What are you smirking about?"

"You like spending time with them."

"Never said I didn't."

"Do you think one day you will ever want to spend time with Caroline?"

"Your pushing it." I let out a sigh when we pulled up to my father and Caroline's house or shall I say mansion. "I will call you later." I got out of the car and closed the door. Caroline opened it before I could even knock and waved to my uncle before he drove off probably going back home.

"Hi Mackenzie," I stepped in the house as Caroline greeted me. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"Yeah, no problem." This was so fucking awkward. I was not used to be alone with Caroline so this was kind of new for me. Usually there was always someone else there with us. It made me think of that day when she asked me why I hated her. Well at least she though I 'hated' her. "So where are the kids?"

"Upstairs. Amelia ate breakfast and then she actually went back to sleep and the boys are probably playing video games." I followed her into the kitchen and watched her get all of her stuff together.

Kylie had once said Caroline was an organized freak and I could now see that.

"Alright," I watched her slip her pocketbook over her shoulder. "I will be back as soon as practice is over thanks again." She practically ran out of the kitchen yelling. "BYE KIDS!" I listened for the door to slam and smiled when it did before going

"Alright Kenzie it's all on you," I muttered to myself before making my way upstairs. As Caroline predicted the boys were in fact playing some video game. I was sure Erik would know what game it was but I had no idea.

It looked like some zombie fighting game.

"Yeah, I am so glad I am not a guy." I made my presence known to them.

"You'd look a little ridiculous with the cloths you wear if you were, don't you think." My eyes snapped to Jason and I smirked a bit. He hadn't even taken his eyes off of the video game.

"For seven year old you have a smart mouth."

"You'll get used to it." It was Mason who said this. I sat down by them on the floor and watched them play their game.

"So mom left?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Cheerleading practice or something."

Mason smirked, "Those cheerleaders are hot."

I couldn't help but laugh. Damn, he was only 9 years old and already noticing girls. Got damn where did the time go?!

I finally found my voice and spoke up."You are way to young to be worried about that. And how do you know what they look like?"

"Homecoming parade remember. You know the event where you forgot to give me candy?"

"I threw it at you squirt and I saw you diving for it."

"Whatever. You can make it up to me by buying me a whole bag and giving it to me." He flashed me those blue eyes and I sighed.

"You are going to be such a heart breaker when you are older." I paused, "However I am your older sister so those eyes don't work on me. "

I was a bit shocked a few seconds later when they shut the game off and both boys smirked at me.

Ugh oh, trouble.

"What?!" Was the only thing I said.

"Well now that mom is gone let's have some fun."

"What kind of fun?" I wondered and raised an eyebrow at both boys. I had a feeling they wanted to do something that would make their mother want to kill me.

"Let's go to the mall or something. There is no point of staying in the house, let's go out and have some fun."

"I would take you to the mall but one Amelia is sleeping and we are going to let her nap and second I don't have a car."

"Your a teenager though." Mason pointed out.

"So, I still have to wait until I am sixteen years old." I shook my head. "You have so much to learn."

"Ugh. What's the point of being a teenager if you can't drive."

"There are other things you can do Mason."

"Like what?" I looked towards Jason and saw him listening intently.

"Well," I thought for a second. "You can join school sports teams when you hit middle school and usually there you turn a teenager and stuff or whatever."

"You can play on PAL sports so I need more."

"So pushy," I noted. "You can go places without parents hovering around. Unless their paranoid then there's no helping there."

"Well then what are we going to do? I don't want to be bored."

I looked at the clock that sat in the room and saw it was only twelve thirty something. The things to do. "Have you eaten?"

"Like hours ago but I'm not hungry."

"Me either." Jason said.

I frowned. What to do..what to do...

"Well do you have homework to do?" There was a bit of hesitation so before either one of my brothers could answer I let out a loud laugh. "AHA! You do have homework."

"How do you know?" Mason wondered.

"Oh please I am only like six years old then you Mase. I have been where you are before. I know the signs. Here's the deal. I am going to find something fun for us all to do but first you boys have to do your homework."

"We don't have homework."

"Yeah, so you won't mind if I check your book bags will you?"

He groaned. "Fine. We will do our homework but when we are done-," I interjected him. "When you are done we will have some serious fun, okay."

"Fine."

"So it's a deal."

"Yeah." I looked to Jason and he nodded.

"Alright. I will think of something trust me. I am going to go check on your sister but I will be back."

I left the boys and Jason walked out of the room going to his own as I went to check on Amelia. Sure enough she was on her bed sleeping with her arms wrapped around a teddy bear. I smiled realizing it was the one I had gave to her. I had won it at a carnival once and knew that she would just love it.

Sure enough she did. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face and smiled sitting down by her bed on a chair that was in there pulling out my phone. I had a message from Kylie that she had sent to me awhile ago. I frowned knowing she would want to know what took me so long to answer.

_**Are we still going to the movies tonight?-Kylie.**_

_**Mhm, yeah. It doesn't start until nine right?-Mackenzie.**_

_**Yeah. What took you so long to answer?-Kylie.**_

_**Babysitting the siblings at the moment so I am kind of busy.-Mackenzie.**_

_**Aw, tell them I said hi.-Kylie.**_

_**No problem. Are you sleeping over tonight?-Mackenzie.**_

_**I'll ask and text you later.-Kylie.**_

_**Alright. Bye.-Mackenzie.**_

I sighed before thinking about what to do to entertain these kids. I mean it wasn't like I had a lot of time and I wasn't sure how much homework the boys had. I frowned. It really sucked that they were only in elementary school and they had homework to do. Oh well, at least it gave me time to come up with something.

Quickly I got up from my position and hurried downstairs into the kitchen. Grabbing a mix a box of cupcake mix and some food coloring I started on the tye dye cupcakes. I would have had the boys help me but I was sure they wouldn't be interested, if Amelia was awake I knew she probably would be though.

As soon as I had the last batch of cupcakes in the oven baking, I went upstairs to check on the boys. Jason was doing some alphabet stuff with lower case and smaller case letters. I remember when things were that simple and Mason was done so I told him to go set up the Wii downstairs.

Oh yeah, I was going to make sure thins were fun.

"For a girl you aren't bad," Mason commented as I hit the ball. We were playing baseball on the Wii that was downstairs and after making my own character thingy we had officially decided to play.

I laughed. "I play on my school's softball team."

"I thought you did running."

"No your thinking of Grace." At least I think she did track, I could never really keep up with her. She was all over the place sometimes so I usually forgot what she did.

We had been playing for awhile and I was glad to see that the kids were having fun. At first after the cupcakes were finished I went outside with the boys and played football for a little while. When I went back inside Amelia was waking up so I brought her downstairs and ordered Chinese food.

The kids ate their food and had cupcakes before we started playing on the Wii. I hadn't even realized the time go by.

"I am going to make this pitch amazing," Jason said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright Jase."

I couldn't lie. It was pretty amazing. After baseball we went to something more easier. Softball. I was glad to say that Amelia had fun with that one. I couldn't even tell you how long we were playing but I remember Jason ended up crashing on the couch eventually and Mason crashed next to him. Amelia and I kept playing before we were both asleep as well.

"Oh, they look so adorable."

"Don't you think that you should let them sleep love?"

"Haven't you heard her phone. It's been going off for the last past hour. I am sure it's important. I bet anything it's probably Kylie. Those two are literally inseparable."

The fuck?

I was going to turn my body but stopped when I felt a body on top of my own.

"Oh, let me go get my camera." After a few seconds I decided that was Caroline's voice that I was hearing. It was long before I felt a flash on my face and I scrunched my eyes putting a free hand over my eyes.

I could feel a little shake on my elbow. "Go...away," I groaned. There was a faint chuckle before. Who the fuck was that!?

Unwillingly I opened up my eyes a bit and moved my hand turning my head to see Caroline staring at me with a big happy smile with a camera in her hands and my father leaning against the wall observing the scene that was playing out in front of him. I noted that Amelia was laying on top of me her head nuzzled under my neck and I could slightly see the boys on the other couch sleeping.

"Hi."

I nodded towards Caroline. Was she always so fucking happy!?

I used my free hand to pat around until I found my phone. Shit was already eight twenty. I had so many missed messages from Kylie I just texted her a quick reply that I was still going and I would meet here there. Uncle Elijah had even called so I was going to call him back but stopped when my father spoke up, "Elijah already knows your still here if that's who your going to call."

"Oh. I still need to call him though. He's my ride to the movies tonight."

"I can take you," Caroline volunteered quickly. My eyes almost came out of my head. I did not expect her to volunteer to take me somewhere. "Really?" My tone was filled with disbelief.

She nodded. "Yeah. When do you need to be there?"

"Nine."

"Okay I can take you now?"

I sat up a bit but made sure not to disturb Amelia but her eyes were already opening. My father came and got her from me and I gave him a small smile. It was kind of adorable to see her rest her head on dad's shoulder blade. "Um..I'll see you later." It was kind of awkward and I had no idea what to do right now. However, it was weird how the car ride with Caroline to the movies wasn't that bad. I had called Uncle Elijah to tell him Caroline was taking me and I told me that it was no problem.

"Um, thanks for the ride." I said when we pulled up to the theater.

"No problem. Thanks again for babysitting."

I nodded. "Anytime." I paused putting my hand on the door to leave. I didn't see Kylie yet but knew she was probably almost here. "You asked me why I hated you," my voice was nothing more then a whisper but she was a vampire so I knew she could hear me perfectly fine. "I never responded." Obviously. She still said nothing but I noticed her body freeze up so I knew she was listening intently. "He loves you. My father. More then he does Erik and myself. Don't deny it's obvious your his world, his number one. Anyways after shit kind of hit the fan and Erik and I just stayed with Uncle Elijah I just started to hate you. Resent you. Think what if she wasn't around...you know? I never resented my siblings though, I love them. No matter what issues I have with you and my father. You tried to reach out but I would just shut you down. I wanted nothing to do with you. Sometimes I think to myself what if you let her in? How would things be different? Later on I am going to mentally curse myself out for even opening up to you just a little bit but whatever. Spur of the moment I'll call it." I could see a figure walking up to the theater and smiled slightly. Kylie. "Thanks for the ride. I would appreciate it if this conversation stayed between us."

Before she could say a word I was out the door. "Hey Kylie."

"Why does your hair look like a birds nest?" She asked me causing me to frown.

_Well shit._

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :)**

**Now I love Bamon but I also like to read Damon/OC so I have one posted on my wall if anyone else enjoys the Damon OC's as well. Thanks for reading. Please follow/alert, favorite & REVIEW! :) **

**I hope that you all had happy holidays! :)**

**Next Chapter: A thanksgiving dinner gone straight to hell. **


End file.
